Millipedes
by CSIfreak89
Summary: Sara is scared of millipedes, who's she going to call when they come into her house? Read and Review.


**A/N: Okay this is probably the weirdest thing I've ever written (By the way it's 1:30 in the morning). Let me know how you think it turned out, in other words, Review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, duh.**

Sara Sidle sat on her bed, reading her latest crime novel. Though she thoroughly enjoyed reading them, she sometimes annoyed herself by pointing out all the methods and facts that were slightly inaccurate.

She sighed and shut the book after folding the page. She nearly screamed when she saw a millipede on her wall, crawling in her direction.

She didn't mind bugs: maggots, beetles, flies, she saw them everyday. But millipedes just crept her out, badly. She clenched her jaw, jumped off the bed and walked backwards out of the room, keeping an eye on the millipede. It amused her how easily a strong stomached girl like her could want to scream at the sight of a millipede.

"Ew, ew, ew," she said to herself. She sighed and took a deep breath. _'Get a grip.'_

Deciding to take a shower she walked into the bathroom only to find a couple more millipedes crawling along the base of the wall. _'Oh my god, I wonder if there's such a thing as a millipede infestation.'_ The thought sent shivers down her spine.

She collected herself and logged online to Google millipedes. Clicking on the first link she read off, the screen, skipping the part about the general millipede. She read that millipedes wander into houses seeking areas of moisture. She went on to read a very nasty description of how when the conditions are appropriate millipedes will migrate in large groups and climb on walls, into cracks and sometimes on the ceiling.

She decided that she'd rather not read any more and signed off quickly. Trying to keep her mind off it her thoughts wandered to Grissom, as the often did. She almost slapped herself for not thinking about calling him sooner. _'He got the nickname Bugman for a reason,'_ she thought as she dialed his number.

"Grissom." His voice came over the phone after the third ring.

"I need your help."

"What is it Sara?"

"What do you know about millipedes?" she asked

He didn't know what she was getting at but responded anyway. "They're fascinating, I have an African one actually, much bigger than any you'd find around here."

'_Good,' _she thought. "Well there's some in my house."

"Just sweep them out," he said and wondered what the bid deal was.

"I am not going near those things," she said firmly.

Finally catching on he said, "Would you like me to come over there?"

"Bring some millipede killer or something."

He silenced a laugh and didn't bother to tell her that they didn't really make a product specifically aimed at killing millipedes. "Okay, be there soon."

"Millipedes are harmless you know? They only wander into houses on accident, and they cant cause any damage," Grissom said as Sara led him to the bathroom.

She just turned her head and shot him a look that said 'does it look like I care?'

He took that as his cue to be quiet and took out a plastic container, knelt down and flicked them into it. He smiled and said, "Any more?"

"Wait. You're not going to kill them?" She stared at the container and scratched her arm.

"I was just going to let them go outside," he said then smartly added, "At my house."

"They're in my bedroom too."

He gathered the one on the wall then checked the corners, only finding one more.

"Are they going to come back?" she asked.

"They could. I brought border spray, it's supposed to prevent them from wandering in."

"Good," she said, the embarrassment of the whole situation finally catching up with her. She'd always wanted him in her bedroom, but she never saw it happening quite this way. "Hey, if you want to leave or something I can take over from here."

"It's fine, this won't take long."

She was silently happy that he decided to stay. _'He's spraying your lawn, don't get ahead of yourself,'_ she told herself.

"Why are you so scared of millipedes anyway?" he asked as he began spraying the border.

"Promise you won't laugh?" She couldn't believe she was about to tell him this.

"I'll try not to," he joked, and then added, "Just kidding, I won't."

"When I was younger, my brother was chasing me around the yard and I looked back to see if he was still there and I tripped and landed in a big pile of them. Only I didn't realize it right away and by the time I did, they were crawling all over me. I tried to get them off but there were so many. You probably think I'm crazy, I bet you would have bent over and studied them." She said as they walked around her house, Grissom spraying the border.

"Probably," he admitted. "That had to have been crazy though."

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm done," he said.

"You know what?" she said, "I kinda don't want to go back in there," she smiled and laughed at how ridiculous she was acting.

"I have an idea; let's grab dinner and take your mind off those creepy crawlers."

"Sounds good." She smiled and climbed into his car.

"Hey, it's a good thing we've never run into millipedes at a crime scene," he said as he pulled out of her driveway.

Sara just slapped him on the arm and rolled her eyes with a smile. "Oh, shut up," She joked.

**The End.**


End file.
